


Happy Birthday Buck

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sadness, Stucky - Freeform, Tears, gentle bucky, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: Come find me ontumblr!





	Happy Birthday Buck

March 10, 1942  
  
One of Steve’s favorite times of year had always been Bucky’s birthday. He wasn’t always able to save up enough money to get Bucky something special, but he always made sure that Bucky had a good time.  
  
This year Steve was able to come up with more cash than usual to spend on Bucky’s birthday. Bucky had managed to get time to come home for his birthday and Steve wanted it to be the best, wanted Bucky to have the best day he could because soon Bucky would be leaving him.  
  
Steve got up early on Bucky’s birthday. Getting out of bed proved to be a little difficult because Bucky always slept wrapped around Steve. Once Steve got himself detangled he made his way out of the room, got ready and left the apartment as quietly as he could and walked to the corner store. He bought the few things he would need and rushed back home to make breakfast for Bucky.  
  
Steve started the day with making Bucky breakfast in bed, followed by morning cuddles and them just being lazy with one another. Bucky didn’t want to do much for his birthday, just spend it with his best guy alone so that they could have as much time as they could before he would be shipped out.  
  
Around dinner time Steve got up and made dinner and after they ate Steve presented Bucky with a small cake.  
“Ah, Stevie, baby you didn’t have to do this.” Bucky said, a fond look on his face.  
  
“I wanted you to have a good birthday. You deserve to be celebrated.” Steve said. “Happy 25th birthday Buck.”  
  
Bucky leaned across the table and kissed Steve softly. “I love you so much. I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life.”  
  
Steve smiled, “You’re just you.”  
  
After cake Steve handed Bucky a small package, “It’s not much… but I want you to have this.”  
  
Bucky took it and unwrapped it, unveiling Steve’s fathers old pocket watch. “Stevie… I can’t… this is the only thing you have of your dads.”  
  
“I want you to have it Buck.” Steve said. “It means a lot to me and for you to have it, it means even more. Open it up, read the inscription.”  
  
Bucky looked down at the watch and opened it up, a lump in his throat as he read the words.  
  
I’m with you till the end of the line. With love, Stevie.  
  
“Stevie…” Bucky put the watch to the side and pulled Steve onto his lap, kissing him softly. “I love you so much. Thank you.”  
  
“I love you too Bucky.” Steve kissed him softly, running his hands through Bucky’s sort locks. “I have one more present for you.”  
  
Bucky smirked against his lips, “Oh? And what’s that?”  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Bucky groaned and squeezed Steve’s ass before picking him up and carrying him to the bedroom.  
  
“You sure you can handle it?” Bucky asked as he laid Steve down on the bed.  
  
In response Steve pushed his pants off and rolled onto his stomach to show Bucky the plug that was nestled in between his cheeks.  
  
Bucky groaned at the sight, “Fuck Stevie, you really know how to get me going.”  
  
He pushed Steve back on his back and kissed him softly before he started to kiss down Steve’s neck, playing with his nipples.  
  
He took his time kissing down Steve’s body, leaving marks behind. He took Steve’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly as he worked Steve to a hardness. He got Steve right to the edge before pulling away, loving the whine that escaped Steve’s mouth.  
  
“B-Buck, please, fuck me.” Steve whimpered, thrusting his hips up a little.  
  
Bucky smirked and slowly pulled the plug out of Steve’s ass. He grabbed some lube and made sure Steve was open enough for him before slicking up his cock and pressing it slowly into Steve. He leaned down and kissed Steve softly, gently fucking into him.  
Steve brought his legs up to wrap around Bucky’s waist, encouraging him to thrust deeper.  
  
Bucky took his time, thrusting into Steve deep and slowly, making love more than fucking. His orgasm slowly built up, a warmth starting low and building. When he finally tipped over the edge, cumming at the same time as Steve, a soft moan escaped his lips.  
  
“I love you Stevie.” he whispered, kissing him softly, riding out his high.  
  
“I love you to Buck, happy birthday.”  
  
March 10, 2019  
  
It had been 76 years since Steve got to celebrate Bucky’s birthday with him, but he didn’t let the day past without doing something.  
  
Steve sat in Bucky’s hut in Wakanda and stared at the cupcake he had gotten for the occasion. He had hoped that they would have been able to get Bucky back before his birthday passed but here it was, and they hadn’t had any luck, they weren’t even close. So, Steve choose to take the day, and go to the one place that he might feel close to Bucky: his hut. It was a place Bucky had started to build a home and looking around Steve saw Bucky everywhere.  
  
Tears gathered in his eyes as he thought about the last time they celebrated, the last time that they were truly together. It had one of the best nights that Steve had ever had with Bucky. The way Bucky had held him and loved him, closing his eyes he could still remember the smell of Bucky and the sounds that he had made that night.  
  
Steve rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed, picking up the cupcake and lighting the candle

.“I wish you were here Buck,” he said softly, his voice rough and shaky. “I miss you so damn much. I hate being here without you. Every time I manage to get you back your ripped away from me again. I just… I want to see you one more time, more if I’m lucky, but I’d take one more. One more time to celebrate your birthday, to touch you, to kiss you, to love you, to show you how you deserve to be treated. This life… it isn’t what either of us signed up for, it wasn’t what either of us wanted. Never getting a break, always fighting other people’s wars.”

  
Steve sighed, tears sliding down his cheeks, “I just want you back in my life. I… I want to give you the life you deserve, and I want to make you happy and take you away from all this war and pain. When I get you back I promise I’ll give you the life you deserve. I’ll make it good. And… I’ll marry you and we can grow old together, just like we always talked about.”  
  
Steve blew out the candle, “Happy Birthday Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stuck-y-together.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
